


My Kind of Pink

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Demigods, M/M, Too much fluff, too much cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Kyungsoo gets asked out by the Head of Aphrodite House......but why?





	My Kind of Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongnugget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/gifts).



> To my recipient: The moment I saw who I'm writing for, I had mixed reactions but I'm mostly overwhelmed. I've been reading your fics and I really love them, especially Love Me Right, Kiss and Cry and the Brightest Star. I feel pressured. LOL. I chose this prompt because I'm a Percy Jackson trash and this isn't the first time I'm writing kadi in greekmyth!au. I hope you don't mind me not being faithful on the Percy Jackson universe and that you will like this even though I struggled with it because life got in the way of writing. :( still hoping that this has done justice for your prompt :)
> 
> To my baby girl A: ahhh. we went through a lot on the last leg of this race but we made it! (barely lol) it was crazy how so many things happened in so little time but we fought and here we are lol. love you! :*
> 
> To two of my most favorite people in the world: happy birthday! thank you for being enough reason for me to keep on writing and for being my inspiration. i wish you both all the happiness in the world because you deserve it. i love you! (i feel like crying while im typing this gahd kadi you making me emo)
> 
>  
> 
> To the readers: Hi! I hope that once you read this, you will be smiling and your kadi thirst meter gets full LOL enjoy and happy kadi/kaisoo/dika/jagi week everyone!

Kyungsoo woke up to a mayhem. His half-siblings are all over each other already and it wasn’t even eight o’clock yet. There was some kind of roughhousing on the bed to his right, a pillow fight has ensued on his left and five people are screaming at each other by the foot of his bed. It wasn’t even hard to know what they were arguing about, not when they are screaming at the top of their lungs in an attempt to emphasize their order of using the communal baths.

 

But then, he had already endured years of  _ this.  _ Also, it’s not like he could just up and about and hide when he was the appointed House Head and became responsible for the brats that surrounded him. Maybe he could  _ demand _ that they groom his room ASAP to get away from this unnecessary ruckus. He could be persuasive when he wants to be. A little glare and a deadpan expression would suffice.

 

Besides, this is an easy matter to fix.

 

He slowly stretched his limbs and yawned exaggeratedly. He smirked to himself when he got the reaction that he was expecting. The room grew quiet, sans the sound of shuffling feet moving away from him. It was possible that these brats have forgotten that he was there. Well, too bad because Kyungsoo won’t let this slip, not when he could feel a budding headache because of being woken up against his will.

 

He was more awake than he let on, making his glare even more effective when he opened his eyes and fixed his expression into an annoyed one. It was effortless but they didn’t need to know that the frown marring his forehead was mostly caused by his bad eyesight. Gasps echoed through the room and more scrambling noises filled it. It took only seconds for the room to go as quiet as it could be.

 

Being a son of Ares has its perks and being Do Kyungsoo was an added bonus. These spawns of the god of war couldn’t help but be tamed around the god’s most favorite son. It was still early to let out his ‘darkness’, as Chanyeol would refer to, but  _ still _ , it’s too early for him to be dealing with their shit.

 

Looking around, the blanket covered lumps were still breathing but they all know better than to do anything that might train Kyungsoo’s attention on them. Formidable Ares’ children have been instilled fear out of respect for their father but developed the same feeling for their now House Head. Kyungsoo would be lying if he says that he doesn’t like it. It makes things easier for him and it gets things done so he wouldn’t be complaining.

 

Since the coast was pretty clear, he figured out that he will take dibs on the showers first.

  
  
  
  
  


Hoplology makes no sense, Kyungsoo thinks. Not when he knows how gods could influence fighting to lead into healthy competitiveness and show of sportsmanship or into something violent and fearsome. They say that all humans have innate violent nature and could only be triggered by environmental catalysts. Kyungsoo could name a few persons there too though.

 

The class dragged for so long and Kyungsoo rushed out of his seat as soon as they were dismissed. Learning about how mortals deal with the gods in a logical way is pointless, especially if you know that there is a big hocus-pocus happening behind every phenomenon. Unlike many demigods, Kyungsoo is one of the many who has known all his life about the gods and goddesses that have  been associated with myths. Most mortal parents try to keep their children away from the world of the powerful as much as possible but Kyungsoo’s weren’t given much choice.

 

So there he was, an almost twenty-one year old demigod who has been in the premises of D Academy for almost two decades already. And yet, he still has something new to learn each day.

 

“What’s gotten your panties in a twist, Soo?”

 

The unwelcome greeting was followed by a heavy, lanky arm draped on his shoulders and an annoyingly creepy smile that blocked his line of sight. It was Park Chanyeol from the Hephaestus House and one of the two people Kyungsoo could call as his friends, if he follows the societal definition of the word. If said society had given Kyungsoo a choice, he would not be calling Park Chanyeol  a friend because the giant fire-controlling oaf follows his own definition of  _ friends _ .

 

Years of combat training has sharpened Kyungsoo’s senses, even more so as Ares’ children are always hardwired for battle so Oh Sehun, child of the Underworld, sliding right next to them didn’t go unnoticed. He has been vocal about his preference for the latter due to his quiet demeanor and Sehun was as obvious as he possibly could of his preference for Kyungsoo but Park Chanyeol is as relentless as a wildfire, looping the two most feared people in D Academy into his self-made circle of friends.

 

“Hi, Soo” Sehun greeted Kyungsoo with a timid smile. It looks non-existent to most people but not to those who have been around Sehun long enough to know all of his expressions (which aren’t that many in the first place).

 

“How was your day, Sehun?”

 

A loud ugly sob attracted the attention of all the people in the quadrangle where the trio has convened. The usual reaction of the people were, of course, to scram away as far as possible lest Park Chanyeol is upset enough to burn anything within a 10-meter radius. But really, it was just Chanyeol and his usual dramatic self, begging for attention. In all honesty, these episodes are harmless. Too bad, being part of the  _ Trouble Trio _ warrants a reaction no less than fear.

 

“I am here, you two! How dare you ignore me?” 

 

Chanyeol may be dumb like this but no one else looks past that. All they could see is the strongest son of Hephaestus and a walking fire hazard. It was a sad reality that Kyungsoo still can’t fully accept but have been tolerating since he understood enough. Good thing Chanyeol is also a big ball of positivity, enough for the three of them that makes things bearable.

 

Those ignorant cowards can hide all they want and Kyungsoo hasn’t given fucks about it for years.

 

But Kyungsoo has never been fond of attention, friendly or otherwise, so he got the son of the fire god to shut up with a glare, his infamous killer glare.

 

“Sehun!”

 

The son of Hades was about as helpful as nothing, with a resting bitch face and judging eyes. Before Chanyeol could embarrass himself and scare off more people, Kyungsoo took the matter in his own hands, literally hauling Chanyeol away with a firm grip on his bicep and speed walked across the grass field, ending their little show.

  
  
  
  
  


The spectacle from earlier now forgotten, Kyungsoo has a smile on his face as he rereads the message he has just received on his phone. His room has been prepared already and he could transfer as soon as he gets back to the Ares’ House, says the message.  _ Finally some peace _ , he thought with a smile as he traversed down the pathway that would lead him towards his residence. The dominantly red colored building is too tacky for his taste but there is only so much that he could do about it.

 

He has tried persuading his father about changing the color into something  _ tamer _ but the god looked so offended that Kyungsoo’s knees trembled. He remembered apologizing multiple times until his father clapped him on the back with a guffaw and ruffled his hair.

 

As he neared the entrance, he spotted someone coming out from their neighbor House, the elegant but hideously pink Aphrodite’s House. The thankful thought of not having to endure that much pink in his life and feeling content over all the red crossed his mind. His father would be over the moon and Artemis’ business if he says that out loud.

 

Kyungsoo’s steps faltered though when he spotted an odd pink detached from the house. He could never remember when he has started to be especially aware of that specific pink but all he remembers is how weird his reaction is towards it. The soft pink found on top of the head of the new House Head for Aphrodite has always made Kyungsoo catch his breath. Somehow,  _ that _ pink doesn’t make him want to puke for gross reasons.

 

Well, that could be debatable, if Kyungsoo ever acknowledges such reasons.

 

With his goal all-red and looming over him, the son of Ares hastened his pace, shifting his thoughts towards his very own quarters and the bubbling excitement over his solitude. He was more or less successful until the call of his name popped his peace balloon and the blasted thumping on his chest returned.

 

“...soo! Hey, Kyungsoo, wait up!”

 

Some weird instinct kicked in and Kyungsoo is spinning on his heels to face the owner of the baby pink hair, the one and only Kim Jongin, son of Aphrodite and a House Head like himself.

 

If Kyungsoo will be asked to describe the guy he will say that he is okay, nothing special, the guy with the pink hair or  _ a typical child of the goddess of love and beauty _ which is the most subtle way of describing him as the literal personification of the phrase  _ tall, dark and handsome _ .

 

He’s jogging towards Kyungsoo with a big  pretty smile on his face. He may not be the nicest person around but Kyungsoo isn’t rude. He waited for the son of Aphrodite and tried to control the abnormal heart rate caused by the same person stopping in front of him and running his fingers through his  soft-looking hair.

 

Kyungsoo could’ve asked the reason why Jongin has called him but the risk of doing something that he might regret is high so he settled with a questioning quirk of his eyebrow. He and Jongin never really interact, what with Kyungsoo’s lack of social skills (his barely-there skills was forced into him by Chanyeol) and Jongin’s half-siblings are easily scared by him. His  _ darkness _ affecting them more than the other demigods.

 

_ Such babies _ .

 

“Kyungsoo, can I… can I ask you something?”

 

The son of Ares is mostly confused. The question sounded normal but Jongin’s shuffling his weight from foot to foot awkwardly and his gaze turned away from Kyungsoo when the latter tried to be polite and look the other into his eyes. He didn’t even mind his own reaction to Jongin’s presence and played everything by the ear.

 

“Well?” Kyungsoo prompted when the silence stretched between them. His peaceful thoughts were easily scattered by the turmoil in his gut and he just want to go up to his temporary bed and pack up. He couldn’t wait to lay on his bed and simply rest.

 

He saw Jongin gulp nervously and his eyes trailed up from his neck to the cleft on his chin and up to his nose until their eyes finally met.

 

“Can I… ask you out on a d-date, Kyungsoo?”

 

The words made no sense to Kyungsoo. The words  _ date _ and  _ Kyungsoo _ have never been used in a single sentence before. His confusion was upped even more and he already half-expects someone or the whole Aphrodite House to come out of the bushes and tell him that he was a victim of a practical joke. Though why would they dare when they pissed in their pants when he so much as look at their direction?

 

Jongin was looking at him expectantly and  _ ah _ , so Jongin was waiting for him to give a cue on his punchline?

 

“O--kay?”

 

Then life was a blur. Kyungsoo could only remember bits and pieces where he heard Jongin shout something, then he felt warm and tingly all over and the last bit was feeling something soft against his lips. When he came back to his senses, the pink-haired demigod was skipping back towards his House. Kyungsoo stood frozen until he heard Jongin yell, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 7, Soo!”

 

_ Where was the punchline? _ He wondered as his feet moved on auto-pilot towards his own House.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo could feel his head throb. His day went like a usual one; him having to bark at his half-siblings (this time during breakfast), him having to put up with Chanyeol’s incessant demands of company, him checking up on Sehun when the son of Hades has spaced out for more than twice in a span of three hours and then doing his House Head duties more than what his academic requirements demands from him.

 

It wasn’t easy to deal with all his shit everyday.

 

His best motivation at the moment is his peace and quiet in his room so he marched with purpose towards the Ares’ House and plopped down on his bed, face first. Kyungsoo was out like a light the moment he hit his soft covers, not realizing that he was about to be fetched by a certain Kim Jongin within five minutes.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


The moment his alarm blared, Kyungsoo is on his butt, trying to get the sleepiness off his eyes. It wouldn’t do him good if he gives into the temptation that lures him back under his sheets and with his pillows. He vaguely remembers a promise that he made Chanyeol (to shut him up) about helping him practice his  _ battle skills _ . If Kyungsoo didn’t know better, he would believe the son of Hephaestus.

 

But that day being Wednesday, he knew that the Apollo House will be having their combat lessons in the Arena too. And Apollo House means Byun Baekhyun.

 

He wasn’t even five minutes awake and Kyungsoo’s brain is already nearing overdrive, one of the not-perks of being a demigod. Moreso being a son of the god of war.

 

No point in stalling the inevitable, he thought as he slipped off of his bed to prepare for his day. In less than half an hour, Kyungsoo is dressed in full battle gear. He took a peek on the mirror on his closet door and he smiled to himself. He thinks that the plain white shirt under his breastplate armor paired with his favorite slim-fitting jeans suits him best. He feels comfortable with the weight of the metal hung on his frame. The protective gear serving more than one purpose for him, one being his safety in the event that there will be a fight and to stave off attention on him.

 

Looking like ready to whoop someone’s ass (Chanyeol’s words), Kyungsoo finds his path even more clear whenever he is geared up. Silence usually follows that but the son of Ares noticed lowkey buzzing around him when he made his way to the Arena. HIs battle instincts got him to notice the sneaky eyes chancing a glance on him followed by a few words exchanged between different people.

 

It is unnerving, especially when he saw his two friends looking at him funnily.

 

“What?” he grumbled. There’s nothing wrong with his clothes. He looked normal, like usual. Maybe he missed something? Confused, he turned to Sehun, who would most likely give him a sensible and direct answer. “Sehunnie?”

 

“Is it true, Soo? You stood up Kim Jongin?”

 

Before Kyungsoo could even give a proper response and to control a creeping blush on his cheeks, Chanyeol is already on his business.

 

“Jongin asked you out? For real? And you didn’t think of telling me? I thought we are best friends, Soo? You wound me,” he blabbed, ending with a dramatic clutch on his chest and his face scrunched up. He simply looked constipated.

 

“You look ugly. Don’t let Byun see you like that,” Kyungsoo retorted instead, his brain giving him an impulsive reaction over Chanyeol’s dramatics. He’d rather deal with that than Sehun’s straight-to-the-point question.

 

The son of Hephaestus straightened up and looked around for any sign of the son of Apollo. It took a second for him to realize he has been played. “Stop changing the topic! The whole academy is talking about it!”

 

Sehun, who usually gives Chanyeol a judging stare is nodding in agreement, curiosity shining in his eyes as he turned his attention back to the son of Ares. Kyungsoo felt cornered. The wandering eyes are not helping his emotions and thoughts wrecking havoc inside him. He took his friends’ hands and pulled them away from the open and led them towards the south locker room of the Arena, the farthest and where nobody bothers to go to.

 

“Okay, start talking. What is this about?” Kyungsoo hissed after he made sure that they were indeed alone. They settled on the benches, facing each other. Chanyeol was about to start, his eyes were gleaming with excitement, when he glared at him and gave a go-nod to Sehun.

 

The son of Hades shrugged, settling down on one of the benches. “I heard that you were supposed to go on a date with Jongin last night but you didn’t come. I don’t know how everyone seems to know, though. Probably the whole Aphrodite House knew about it,” he narrated nonchalantly but Kyungsoo observed a certain flicker in Sehun’s eyes when he mentioned about the Aphrodite House.

 

Chanyeol then clapped his hands and his loud ‘Aha!’ echoed in the empty room. “That was why Jongin asked me for your number the other day!”

 

“What,” Kyungsoo deadpanned. The son of the god of fire realized the mistake he made from the piercing glare aimed at him.

 

He chuckled nervously. “He asked nicely?”

 

Absentmindedly, he slipped his phone out from his back pocket and surprising no one, there are a couple of messages that came from an unknown number. He wouldn’t have known he has them as his phone is perpetually in silent mode. Kyungsoo unlocked his phone to confirm whether the messages were indeed from Jongin. The fluttering he feels inside his stomach wouldn’t let him be so he had no choice.

 

_ ure probably busy. sorry. maybe next time? _

 

Kyungsoo’s shoulder sagged in guilt.  _ Wasn’t it a joke? _ But Jongin seems to be serious when he approached him the other night, with the tone of his message. Everyone seems to be in on it too, with their reactions a while ago.

 

Still, Kyungsoo couldn’t reconcile the thought of Jongin, in all his fluffy pink hair glory, would ask him on a date. Why would Jongin want to date him?

 

His heart doing leaps inside his chest isn’t answer enough. It was just… an acquired reaction that he has towards the Head of the Aphrodite House. It’s just… an effect that one experiences if acquainted with the children of the goddess of love and beauty. It’s… a normal reaction to have.

 

Kyungsoo has long convinced himself with these thoughts. It wasn’t because he finds Kim Jongin particularly attractive among his brothers and sisters. It wasn’t because he feels drawn towards Jongin’s smile. And most of all, it wasn’t because his pink hair gives him a glow like what Apollo has around him. Of course not since Apollo isn’t Jongin’s father. Why would he glow…

 

“Oh wow, Soo. You made Jongin wait for you for three hours?” Chanyeol tsked, pulling Kyungsoo out of his reverie. The nosy bastard has his big finger sliding through Kyungsoo’s messages on his phone. “His earliest message was sent 6:58pm.”

 

Involuntarily, Kyungsoo’s attention turned to his phone and he glimpsed at the topmost message in his inbox. The little time on the lower right of the latest message says 10:06pm. Jongin waited for him for 3 hours and 8 minutes, his brain supplied.

 

If he wasn’t serious, he wouldn’t wait out for Kyungsoo for more than three hours, right? He wouldn’t even kiss Kyungsoo…

 

“Soo?” Sehun asked worriedly. He reached out to touch Kyungsoo’s forehead lightly, the latter tried not to flinch from the cold hand making contact on his skin. “You went all red, do you feel sick?”

 

Gulping, Kyungsoo waved off the concern as nonchalant as possible. His insides are doing flips again at the memory of Jongin’s lips pressed on his. Sehun raised a dubious brow at his reaction (or lack of it) but still, he couldn’t help the questions that are bouncing inside his head.

 

_ That was a kiss, wasn’t it?  _ was just one of them. It just confused him even more  _ because it doesn’t make sense _ .

 

The expectant looks from Sehun and Chanyeol had him cornered. He sighed in defeat, realizing there will be no way out unless he spills the beans. Maybe he could use whatever perks he could get from his friendship with these two.

 

“Jongin may have asked me out on a date the other day,” Chanyeol was about to open his mouth and Kyungsoo shot him down with a glare. The son of Hephaestus slumped back on his seat with a pout. “But I didn’t give it much thought because I thought he was joking.”

 

There was silence and for the first time, Kyungsoo felt uncomfortable. Then he knew what people meant when they say that silence can be deafening too. It went on longer than he had imagined and sent his thoughts on a rampage once more. He groaned to himself. Kyungsoo only wanted to live simply and peacefully and yet there he is, agitation filling his nerves and his mind kept on replaying the damn kiss on top of all the things.

 

“Why would he joke about that?” Sehun finally broke the ice, tilting his head to the side in obvious confusion.

 

“I don’t know. Why would he not?” Kyungsoo asked. It was one of the recurring questions inside his head because  _ why would Jongin want to go out on a date with him? _

 

Chanyeol looked like he was about to burst so Kyungsoo gave him a slight head bob as his silent  ‘permission granted’.

 

“Because he actually likes you?” he boomed then he took a deep breath and smiled widely. “Our Kyungsoo has grown up! He is about to experience love, I’m so proud of you, Soo! And it is none other than Kim Jongin from the Aphrodite House,  _ the _ Heartthrob™, Everyone’s First Love.”

 

It wasn’t like Kyungsoo needed the reminder. He knew Jongin and how everyone is charmed by the Head of the House of Aphrodite. Nobody in D Academy doesn’t know who he is.

The pink-haired demigod who is at par with the gods for his godlike presence, the personification of the greek sculptures, the owner of the most swoon-worthy smile are only among the names that was given to Jongin.

 

And each of them has Kyungsoo questioning even more why Jongin would even  _ consider _ dating him.

 

For someone that is perceived as scary as he is, he can’t find any reason for Jongin to like him enough to be in his company, much less to date him. So the invitation could only be a joke, that is the only explanation that Kyungsoo could process but everything that has happened tells him that there is more to this than he could comprehend.

 

The son of Ares felt dizzy, his thoughts are too much for him to handle and he couldn’t understand all the feelings that he is having. With a grunt, his back hit the bench as he leaned back. He is totally clueless on what he should do, how to deal with his thoughts and stop his head from making him remember Jongin’s soft lips.

 

His head fell on the side where Sehun with his eyes are looking through him. Kyungsoo let his eyes meet his and let himself stare at the deepest blacks that gave him some sense of peace. That is until Sehun seemed to snap from his trance and spoke, “You better talk this out with Jongin, Soo, once and for all.”

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


It was easier said than done. Kyungsoo was allowed to go by Chanyeol, the latter bragging about being a better friend for being considerate. He didn’t even insist on walking Kyungsoo back to his House to  _ give him space  _ that he needed. The son of Ares would’ve rolled his eyes any other day but he didn’t, even murmuring a soft thank you in appreciation for his noisy friend. He was sure that Chanyeol was still going to see Baekhyun but he was indeed left in peace.

 

Sehun didn’t need to walk him back but he did. Even though being alone could’ve given Kyungsoo more comfort than having a company, Sehun could make himself almost fleeting that he could be barely noticed. A ghost, as many has called him. Yet for Kyungsoo, his presence is just enough to help him calm down and collect his thoughts.

 

The calm has been slowly seeping into Kyungsoo and it made more sense for him to apologize to Jongin. Whatever his real motives are, he did show his effort by the way his text messages sounded. And then, once and for all, he will confirm what the other House Leader wanted from him. Or is he really serious about the  _ dating _ thing.

 

Just as he saw the glaring red of his House, Sehun stopped dead on his tracks, pulling Kyungsoo’s attention on him. The son of Hades is looking straight ahead and when Kyungsoo followed his line of sight, the mop of pink hair was hard to miss. Seeing Jongin’s hair was enough to kick start Kyungsoo’s heart into overdrive.

 

Panic swelled inside him and the instinct to take  _ flight _ is too strong. As he spun to act on his reflexes, Sehun was there to grab firmly on his shoulder, spinning him back to facing Jongin with one of his half-siblings, Luhan.

 

The two sons of Aphrodite has just noticed them then and gave the both of them smiles worthy of a toothpaste commercial. Luhan’s grin was laced with mischief as he dragged Jongin by the arm towards where Kyungsoo has seemed to freeze, his steps and hair bouncing along the way.

 

“Hi, Sehun! I was about to look for you. What great timing!”

 

_ Total lie _ , Kyungsoo saw right through it. He tilted his head to observe Sehun’s reaction at the  _ coincidence _ , only to be taken by surprise when he saw his cheeks reddening and his usual stoic expression melting into a softer, almost shy look.

 

“And since you are already here, would you mind coming with me?” Luhan’s voice dropped to a whisper. “It’s kinda important.”

 

In all of the years that Kyungsoo has known Sehun, he had never expected to be ditched by the latter under such circumstances. But as they say, expect the unexpected.

 

Sehun nodded and Luhan launched himself on him and hooked an arm around Sehun’s. The son of Ares was left gaping when all he got was a short ‘good luck, Soo’ from his supposed friend before letting himself be pulled away by the chirpy blonde.

 

Awkward throat clearing brought Kyungsoo back to his current dilemma. It had been easier to face Jongin the other day, when the word ‘date’ hasn’t been spoken yet. But then, it is also hard to look away from his pink hair and overall handsomeness.

 

What made it worse for Kyungsoo was when Jongin looked at him sheepishly. His mind was simply filled with  _ cutecutecuteCUTE -- _

 

“Uhm, thanks?” the pink-haired murmured as he looked away, the color of his hair reflecting on his cheeks. “I hear that a lot from other people but hearing it from you…” there was a pause and Kyungsoo wanted to melt on his spot because he just said his thoughts out loud and Jongin is being so…  _ cute _ . “...I’m really happy.”

 

“Uhm,” Kyungsoo had to clear his throat four times in fear that his voice will crack and embarrass him further. He just needed to apologize and ask the other straightforwardly about the  _ date _ that he has missed.

 

As he scrambled for the right words, Jongin’s smile faded and his shoulders slumped. “I… I’m sorry.”

 

“Huh?”

 

His apology was repeated and he was able to make himself look smaller, despite being taller than Kyungsoo. 

 

Something felt wrong.

 

Kyungsoo felt his chest constrict as he saw guilt and sadness cloud Jongin’s bright aura. It doesn’t make sense. Those emotions doesn’t fit him for all that Kyungsoo has seen him be is just happy.

 

“I’m sorry if I overstepped a boundary the other day,” Jongin continued, head dipped in shame. “I should’ve had better control of my emotions but when you agreed on a date with me, I was ecstatic,” a small smile broke through when he met Kyungsoo’s gaze once more. “I kissed you not because I wanted to take advantage of you. It’s just a spur of the moment reaction with no harm intended. So, I’m sorry…”

 

Hearing Jongin acknowledge that the  _ kiss _ did happen has succeeded to make Kyungsoo blush in a way that he cannot refute. He felt his cheeks and even his neck burning.

 

“But please don’t hate me,” Kyungsoo’s senses have dulled that he didn’t see the son of Aphrodite approach him but stopped at a considerable distance. When he came to, he got a full close up view of Jongin’s beauty that robbed him his ability to breathe properly, much less speak. “I-- I just really like you and I can’t even begin how much this means to me. Please give me one more chance, Soo. Please.”

 

The urge to stop Jongin from looking miserable has overruled other courses of possible action in Kyungsoo’s head, leading him to blurt out, “It’s okay, I didn’t mind.”

 

It was effective, seeing how Jongin’s eyes turned to crescents and his cheekbones lifted so high from his very happy-looking smile. It’s too bright for Kyungsoo’s eyes but at the same time, he is still not immune to the Kim Jongin Effect.

 

“Really? Does this mean that I can kiss you again? I would really love too! I’ve been badly wanting to, to be honest.”

 

_ What even…? _

 

Jongin looked really eager, like a cute puppy excited for treats. Eager, to the point that he is already leaning in and has already kissed Kyungsoo again for the second time.

 

Whatever it was the has been inside Kyungsoo, twisting and turning, they exploded upon their lips touching. There was a moment of hesitance but that wasn’t enough to stop the son of Aphrodite. Kyungsoo lost feeling on his knees and could’ve toppled over if not for the hold Jongin has on his face.

 

“You have very nice lips, Soo,” Jongin muttered absently while thumbing on said lips. “I could kiss you all day…”

 

Images inspired by the whole day kissing snapped the son of Ares from his trance. His thoughts cleared just in time to see that he is going to be kissed for the third time. His hand flew up to cover his tingling lips from another attack. He way his heart bumping against his chest feels unhealthy but at the same time it makes him feel more alive.

 

“W-- wait!” Kyungsoo’s protest came out weakly and had to pinch Jongin’s arm to get him to wait. He was given a mild pout in response that almost made him forget what he was about to say.

 

“I meant that I didn’t mind the date…”

 

“Thank you!” Jongin came back to his very smiley self and took Kyungsoo’s hands to trap in between his. “This means we are dating already, right?”

 

The House Head of Ares felt like he is almost the same color as his house. Expectant eyes warrants an answer. With no choice, Kyungsoo agreed.

 

“You could say that…”

 

“So you’re my boyfriend now? Of course, I’m yours.”

 

“If that’s what this means…”

 

Warmth enveloped Kyungsoo when Jongin pulled him into his arms. Jongin smells nice and Kyungsoo never thought hugs could feel  _ that _ good.

 

“Thank you for this chance, Soo. I will do my best to make you happy.”

 

Kyungsoo then admitted defeat. He no longer wrestled with the thoughts in his head and simply threw them out, leaving acceptance and trust for this pink-haired man that he has been fancying for so long.

 

“We will have our first date tomorrow, is that okay? Are you busy?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I’m free tomorrow.”

 

He was hugged tighter and kissed on his forehead. Jongin took a step back and Kyungsoo had to fight off a disappointed frown. The world felt a lot colder without Jongin’s hug but he was kissed again before a promise of text messages and good time the following day.

 

When Kyungsoo gas miraculously reached his room scratch-free, he thinks he was conned into the date and had his kisses stolen but if the criminal is Kim Jongin, maybe it wasn’t so bad.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo agreeing to be Jongin’s boyfriend was more or less a drunken decision, figuratively and literally. He still wasn’t sure on how to deal with all the  _ reactions  _ that he has on everything about Jongin. Was being in a relationship or someone’s boyfriend always came with fluttering butterflies and sweet kisses?

 

If they are then there is no wonder why most people, mortals and immortals alike, make it their life’s mission to find a special someone, someone to love.

 

In his search for answers (thank you Google), Kyungsoo has read that romantic relationships are mutual reciprocation of affection, care and happiness.

 

That’s why the next time that he and Jongin met on the hill that overlooks the fields run by children of Demeter, he tried his best to do whatever Jongin did to him. And maybe, he did some because of a certain push of want.

 

When the son of Aphrodite scooted closer to him, Kyungsoo scooted more and closed the distance between their thighs. There was surprise painted on Jongin’s face but he smiled sheepishly and went on to tell his  _ boyfriend  _ about his day. Eventually, their hands would find themselves together, fingers entwined.

 

If before, it was always Jongin who has been talking nonstop, Kyungsoo started to talk more as well. He shared a little of what he has done for the day and started to ask the questions on details of Jongin’s narrative that he wwas curious of.

 

Little things like those eventually became the big things, like the kisses.

 

It was the hardest one to give back with Kyungsoo feeling like fainting when he so much as stares at Jongin’s plush-looking pink lips. He wondered why the other seems so unfazed whenever he plants a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. Jongin simply goes for it whenever he felt like doing so while the son of Ares was starting to pray to all the gods he knew.

 

The oppurtunity for him opened up when the pink-haired House Head has fallen asleep on his lap. There was an argument between Luhan and Jeonghan. Jongin had to break them apart before Luhan could change all their hair colors or Jeonghan could charmspeak someone to help him.

 

It was a mess, Jongin complained. So when he dropped his head and used Kyungsoo’s thighs as his pillow, the House Head of Ares shifted a bit, giving Jongin a more comfortable position.

 

With nothing else to do, Kyungsoo admired his boyfriend’s features. There was no more telling how handsome he is. His warm skin color, his shining eyes, his soft, pink hair, sharp jawline, the little cleft on his chin and his lips… they all go so well.

 

Jongin’s lips has singlehandedly reduce Kyungsoo into a mess. They were plump and smooth as Kyungsoo felt them with his thumb. He knew how they felt on him and needless to say that he knows they feel good. It is a feeling that he craves for starting when he wakes up until he retires to bed, even though he has gotten kissed at least twice the previous day.

 

But he wouldn’t say anything if he gets more.

 

Before he knew it, Kyungsoo has already leaned down and pressed his own lips on Jongin’s. It is a first and it felt even better for he has finally won over himself and started a kiss himself.

 

“Soo, please do that when I’m awake too.”

 

Kyungsoo almost ran away but Jongin was quick to trap him with his back on the soft grass. Who knew that he could manhandle a seasoned fighter like Kyungsoo?

 

The son of Ares was sure his face was burning and yet Jongin won’t let him live and look somewhere that isn’t his smug grin. “Jongin, let me go please.”

 

Jongin tsked. “Now where is my brave Kyungsoo?”

 

He was left with no choice but to force his way out from further embarrassing himself but Jongin wouldn’t budge. He didn’t expect Jongin to be this strong.

 

Kyungsoo may also be only half-heartedly pushing him away. He was feeling smug himself because he was seeing Jongin’s eyes light up like a million stars. He felt like he did something heroic that he was able to witness such display of beauty.

 

“Stop squirming!” Jongin tutted. “I’ll only let you go if you kiss me again.”

 

That one-time burst of craziness has already left Kyungsoo. The expectation clear on the demigod pushing his shoulders down and whose face is too close on him had him closing his eyes and pushing up to fulfill the condition for his freedom.

 

He totally missed and landed the kiss on Jongin’s chin. It was him who fixed it and slotted their lips together for the nth time.

 

It was that day that Kyungsoo learned more than one way to kiss Jongin.

 

And maybe, Kyungsoo realized that he has fallen in love after their fifth kiss and seen a future with Jongin flash behind his eyelids. A future that he only sees himself into.

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


“Soo!” Chanyeol yelled all the way across the Arena. Kyungsoo has just finished his Advanced Swordsmanship when he was spotted by the son of Hephaestus, trailed by Sehun. A pang of guilt poked him as his friends came closer and it became worse when Chanyeol gave him an accusing glare.

 

“Hi Chanyeol, Sehun.”

 

“Just a  _ hi _ ?” Chanyeol grumbled. “You just had a boyfriend and we’re almost nothing to you now, Kyungsoo? Wow, I’m hurt.”

 

Yes, Kyungsoo is guilty of having ditched his friends to spend his time with Jongin instead. They are on the hill most of the time to get away from curious and prying eyes. It was Jongin who brought him there, saying that he knew Kyungsoo would prefer the quiet and no one bothering them.

 

It was such a thoughtful gesture. Jongin knew that he attracts attention unintentionally. Since the whole academy knows about him and Kyungsoo already, the son of Ares feel more eyes on him whenever he is outside of his House. He was so used to having everyone avoid him and the sudden spotlight was causing him to feel anxious. He didn’t even need to tell Jongin about it, his boyfriend figured it out himself. Him being considerate of Kyungsoo’s comfort convinced the latter more that he likes him.

 

That and Kyungsoo simply likes to be with Jongin.

 

“I’m sorry,” it was all he could say. His sincerity might’ve been transparent as Chanyeol pouted but patted his shoulder. It was a little too strong than necessary but it is Chanyeol.

 

“Why don’t you formally introduce us to your boyfriend, Soo? I think it is about time.”

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


The meeting between Jongin and Kyungsoo’s friends went well. It had been mandated by Chanyeol that they four of them should spend lunch at least twice a week to ensure that Jongin is not stealing Kyungsoo from them. The pink-haired demigod agreed with a laugh, making him a permanent member of their trio.

 

Jongin and his friends got along just fine, especially him and Sehun since there was some kind of familiarity between them. It piqued Kyungsoo’s interest because he didn’t think Sehun and Jongin have spoken more times than he had before.

 

“Jonginnie, have you known Sehun before?”

 

Kyungsoo was answered by a kiss first because of  _ Jonginnie _ and the son of Aphrodite leaned his head on his shoulder.

 

“Sehun had been coming to see Luhan. I’ve always seen him inside the House,” Jongin nuzzled his cheek on the shoulder he is perched on and shrugged. “I think they have been together for some time.”

 

Chanyeol found out later on and almost singed the hill because of his wails of unfairness into the open air.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo was on his way to the ir hill after receiving a message that his boyfriend is already there ans waiting when he passed by a group of three guys. He recognized them as Jongin’s Housemates. He would’ve just passed by them of he hadn’t heard Jongin’s name being mentioned.

 

“How are we going to finish the choreography without Jongin?” said one with red hair.

 

“He asked Seulgi to take over but I think he just snuck away again to see his boyfriend.”

 

Kyungsoo pressed himself on the trunk of a nearby tree, facing away from them. His heart is pounding hard and it is not the pleasant ones like what he get from.being with Jongin.

 

“Wasn’t the first time that he did, though. It’s just right now he actually has a reason to be absent.”

 

Someone huffed in annoyance. “Maybe he just created a concrete reason so he can get away. His charmspeak is way stronger than Jeonghan’s.”

 

“It’s quite convenient too because I don’t have to fear for my life whenever that Kyungsoo guy is around with his friends.”

 

Guffaws followed that became muted as the three of them started to walk away. Kyungsoo was left frozen at where he ia hiding, feeling the ground swallowing him up.

 

Since the time that Kyungsoo has agreed to be Jongin’s boyfriend, he never had a reason to doubt his intentions. Jongin cared for him and did all those things that made him happy despite not needing to. Kyungsoo never felt like he was with Jongin, House Head of Aphrodite and the Academy’s first love. He was just Jongin, the demigod who have a big love for chicken and dogs, the pink-haired guy who always use kisses to express his feelings, the guy who had been put in charge of a bunch of vain and complicated half-siblings and the person who has never failed to make Kyungsoo smile at least every hour of the day. That was enough for him to accept Jongin and make him part of his life.

 

But life is sometimes cruel. One small crack can break a mirror completely.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


The D Academy thought that they have seen the last of Kyungsoo’s  _ darkness _ , now that the House Head of Ares is happy and in love. One morning though, everyone felt their instincts alert for a foreboding danger. It was unexplainable and causing panic to some until Kyungsoo was spotted walking towards the classroom building.

 

It was like a few months before all over again, no one being able to stay within a few meters radius from the son of Ares without feeling their knees tremble in fear. Chanyeol was the first to seek him when he heard about what their fellow demigods have been talking about. Even the persistent son of Hephaestus had to think twice before approaching him.

 

He got nothing but a meek nod of acknowledgement before being ignored like he wasn’t there.

 

“Let us give him some space first,” Sehun suggested to his moping friend.

 

“Maybe Jongin can help?”

 

To their surprise, Jongin was as clueless as they are and even more upset because his boyfriend didn’t return any of his messages. They tried to call Kyungsoo alternately only to wait the ringing until the mechanical female voice telling them that he is out of reach.

 

“I better go and check up on him,” Jongin insisted. He left Kyungsoo’s friends and wracked his brain for possible places where he could’ve gone. He went into the Ares House but his room was tidied up with no signs of him. He also checked the hill but it was empty sans the soft blowing breeze. The arena was full of students but none of them were Kyungsoo.

 

His last option was if Kyungsoo had decided to go out of the Academy. He could only do so if he was given permission.

 

“Yes, Jongin. Kyungsoo has left the Academy,” Mr. Lee answered. Jongin was confused.  _ Why would he leave?  _ The head of their security explained further, “There was a request from Olympus to send three people to assist in an investigation to some disturbance down south. Kyungsoo was the first to volunteer.”

 

The son of Aphrodite didn’t like that Kyungsoo has kept something like this from him but he’s more worrying for his safety. A  _ disturbance _ could always go two ways. It was a big risk since Olympus would’ve just asked someone else but they requested specifically from the academy

 

If that was the case, Kyungsoo could probably be in more danger that he would like.

 

_ “Yeah. Maybe now you can go back to all your responsibilities. You already have no reason to slack off .” _

 

Jongin worried even more instead of the relief from his boyfriend answering his call, finally. It seems that Kyungsoo wants to say something behind the words that he has just said. He never heard the son of Ares talk to him that way. Stuttering, quiet, firm and sweet are Kyungsoo’s speaking modes that he knew of.

 

Not this low and accusatory one.

 

“Soo, is there a problem…?”

 

_ “You don’t need to be bothered to know that.” _

 

The son of Aphrodite brushed his hair up anxiously. The tension kept on building but Jongin isn’t sure whether he would like where their conversation was heading too.

 

“Of course I will bother. I’m just worrying about you. You know you can always talk to me, whatever that is in your mind.”

 

Kyungsoo hummed lifelessly. “I’ll be going.”

 

Jongin wasn’t even able to inhale when the call was ended.

 

Something is definitely wrong but he doesn’t know how to deal with it.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


It has been a week of only minimal news on Kyungsoo but the issue he was assigned to help in has had more information then.

 

There is a strong demigod in the area named Zhang Yixing has attracted a handful of monsters. His healing ability is a jackpot to whoever gets to utilize his powers. He had been hiding so well that even the team sent by Olympus are having a hard time tracking him down.

 

Monsters were encountered during the search and the battles were inevitable.

 

This had Jongin gripping tight onto his phone. The absence of pings from his favorite number is weighing the device down, as well as his mood.

 

He misses him so much and has cried quite a lot. They might be having their first quarrel but he couldn’t do anything except wait for Kyungsoo to come back and hope that he will finally talk to him again. It hurts being rejected this way when since the beginning, Jongin never really felt Kyungsoo pushing him away.

 

Kyungsoo is most adorable when he is taken by surprise. His soft cheeks fill with pink whenever Jongin does something bold, like his kisses. The son of Ares looks even more beautiful when he smiles and laughs, precious gifts that Jongin was granted eventually after their unconventional start.

 

He thought that he has already found his  _ Happy Ever After,  _ his  _ Always and Forever. _

 

His heart is breaking more day by day that he gets nothing from his boyfriend. And the way their last conversation ended didn’t end well. Jongin’s worry rose to threefold.

 

But when Sehun materialized into his room with a somber expression, Jongin all but flew out of the House and to the admin building. He chants  _ please be okay, Soo _ repeatedly as he ran across the campus. His tears started to spill then he felt weightless as darkness enveloped him. Next thing he knew, he is standing inside the office of Director Kwon, with red around his eyes.

 

“Kyungsoo was faced with an empousa,” Director Kwon started. Jongin felt a piece of him die from what he heard. “He was able to defend himself from it until a few more of them appeared.”

 

“Where is he?” Chanyeol asked whose presence went unnoticed, something that wasn’t  _ him _ .

 

The Director clasped her hands together. “Don’t worry, boys. Yixing was able to get to him and lessen his injuries. Kyungsoo is now resting in the room down the hall.”

 

Kyungsoo’s boyfriend and bestfriends rushed towards the said room and almost crashed a hole if not for the satyr standing guard by the door. He raised his palm to stop them.

 

“No one is allowed to come in.”

 

“Please! Director Kwon allowed us to…”

 

Jongin have said the right words as the satyr nodded and stepped aside to open the door slowly. He had to remember that him coming in with haste can affect Kyungsoo’s healing process. He spared a glance behind to Chanyeol and Sehun. After getting a nod of approval, he stepped into the room with cautious steps.

 

Kyungsoo was easy to spot. He was already sitting up with his back against the headboard. He was awake but looking out the window that was to his left. He seemed to have no wounds on his face but his arms are wrapped in bandages. There is no telling about his hips then below as Kyungsoo is covered from the waist down.

 

Relief flooded Jongin and he wanted to cry again for a different reason. His days of pain was wiped off the moment the has confirmed that Kyungsoo is alive and with him. He walked towards the bed in a controlled pace and took the space by Kyungsoo’s right, careful not to jostle him too much.

 

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo’s voice was course but that didn’t matter.

 

“Visiting you, of course,” Jongin chuckled. Chanyeol and Sehun sat at the foot of the bed, looking confused by the question.

 

With a tired sigh, Kyungsoo turned to face his bestfriends. “You two, yes. I don’t think I asked for three people to come.”

 

It was an invisible slap to Jongin’s face. He was there, a mere inches from Kyungsoo but he wouldn’t even spare him a glance. He had even implied that he didn’t want to see him. Was it his fault that they are fighting?

 

Chanyeol visibly flinched. Sehun shot Kyungsoo a look before pulling the former up. “Talk this out, you two. We will wait outside.”

 

When the two left, awkward silence was left. Jongin froze from where he is seated while Kyungsoo looked back out the window once more. It was suffocating and Jongin needs answers.

 

“Soo, what happened?”

 

The son of Ares shrugged. “Got attacked, almost died but miraculously came back.”

 

“No, no,” the pink-haired demigod shook his head. “Why are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“Why are you here, Jongin?” Kyungsoo challenged. “I’m advised to not move away from this bed until I’m back to normal so I can’t be with you. You can always spend your time someplace and with anyone else.”

 

Jongin shook his head again. “I’m here because I want to make sure that you are okay and to help you in any I can. Why would I want to do something else when you need me here?”

 

“You will just tire if you are here. Besides, Chanyeol and Sehun can help me. I don’t want to bother you.”

 

The son of Aphrodite stood up, trying to keep his tears at bay. “I am your boyfriend, Kyungsoo. I am simply wanting to take care of you. Why won’t you let me?”

 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Are you really? Jongin, you don’t need to do this if you don’t want to. I’m not obliging you to do anything.”

 

“Kyungsoo, I want to because I love you. Is there any other reason needed? I just want you to be happy and in one piece

but here you are, pushing me away,” Jongin sniffed. “Now you made me confess that I love you this way!” he whined and covered his face with his hands. “You weren’t supposed to know like this but you are trying to get me out and I refuse to do so until you give me a good and valid reason.”

 

The tips of Kyungsoo’s ears have turned red. The apple of his cheeks have turned pink as well. That could only mean Jongin has gotten through the other and then he waits.

 

“I… I thought you were only using me as an excuse to get out of your duties. Your Housemates believe so,” meekly, Kyungsoo raised his head to gauge Jongin’s reaction. Those words sounded firm and foolproof inside his head. When he spoke them out loud, he regretted having second thoughts.

 

Everything clicked together and Jongin gave him a teasing smirk, making Kyungsoo blush in embarrassment. “Do you remember why I brought you to the hill, Soo? I know you don’t like people much and you are telling me that you believed such baseless words?” he sat back to where he was but on the space right by Kyungsoo’s hip. The formidable son of Ares made himself look smaller that he already is.  _ Adorable. _ “This lack of faith should hurt me but I’ll let this slide.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “I was scared that what they said is real because I…”

 

A familiar arm curled around Kyungsoo’s back. “You…?” Jongin prompted while enjoying this side of Kyungsoo that a very few people appreciates. He wants to leave it as that; he can’t go sharing his luck to other people. This way, he doesn’t need to worry about people lining up for Kyungsoo’s hand. He could have him all for himself.

 

The son of Ares fidgets non-stop for a minute. He kept in looking at Jongin’s eyes and down to his shaking hands. But Jongin has learned to stretch his patience for Kyungsoo. He can take all the time he wants and needs if after making him wait, he will get pulled into a kiss.

 

Days of missing the other translated into the passion they put into their liplock. Both of them were moving eagerly yet tenderly, wanting to make most out of the  first kiss they share after being separated and after a fight.

 

A pained groan separated them though, when Jongin found himself hovering over his boyfriend who has slid down the bed. “Are you hurt?”

 

Kyungsoo has always been a person with a few words but expresses them well with actions. Jongin has a lifetime to remember all of them but the kiss that he was engaged upon can only mean one thing.

 

He just hope that one day, Kyungsoo will be able to say it out loud.

 

_ I’m-not-sure-what-I'm trying-to-do-but-I-trust-you-because-I-love-you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I'm always bad at giving titles to my fics :( hope you liked it? :)


End file.
